prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lesli Stone
Lesli Stone is a supporting character first introduced in Season 5 of Pretty Little Liars. She is portrayed by Elizabeth McLaughlin. Series |-|Season 5= Oh, What Hard Luck Stories They All Hand Me Walking into The Brew, Lesli approaches Emily who asks she can get her. Lesli tells her she’s actually looking for someone, “Hanna Marin”, and when Emily asks why she’s looking for Hanna Marin, Lesli explains that Mrs Vanderwaal said she might find Hanna here. Lesli goes on to introduce herself, before saying that she was a friend of Mona’s. Sitting at the couches, Lesli tells Emily, Spencer, Aria and Hanna that she’s still having a really hard time believing what happened. When Emily says that they are as well, Lesli explains that she was supposed to see Mona at Thanksgiving, “I was there with her mom when they called”, before saying that they didn’t say she was dead, “they’re not allowed to tell you that over the phone. They just said something had happened, and she had to come back to Rosewood”. After a short pause, Spencer asks if Lesli knew Mona a long time, and Lesli mentions that they met a couple of summers ago, “at her grandparents place”. Emily says she doesn’t recall seeing Lesli at the memorial service, to which Lesli explains that she had exams, and a professor who won’t reschedule for anyone or anything. When Spencer comments that she’s here now, Lesli tells her she’s just here for the weekend, “with that awful girl’s trial coming up Mrs Vanderwaal needs all the support she can get”. Going on, Lesli says that the Liars were there for Mona, “and her mom”, when she wasn’t and she wants to thank them for that. In Mona’s bedroom, Lesli picks up ‘The Unabridged Works’ by Edgar Allen Poe, and tells Hanna that Mona told her about “this” book, “she said her grandfather got it for her, and he’d read to her from it and scare the hell out her”. Hanna says that Mrs Vanderwaal said that Lesli was trying to find her, and Lesli comments that she wasn’t just looking for Hanna, “the others”. When Hanna asks why, Lesli says that that’s a funny question, “you were friends of Mona’s”, to which Hanna mentions that if Lesli really knew Mona well, she’d know what was between them all was a lot more complication than going to the mall or tweeting photos of shoes they wanted. Saying that she knows, Lesli mentions that in spite of all that, Mona really cared about them, “you were all very precious to Mona”. Hanna questions if Lesli knows there’s more than one Mona inside of her, and saying that that’s what she liked about Mona, Lesli mentions that most girls have trouble keeping two thoughts in their mind at the same time, “but Mona was thinking every second”. Noticing that Hanna went somewhere, Lesli listens as Hanna says that Mona was always thinking, but she just wasn’t thinking what they all thought she was thinking. Lesli and Hanna walk into The Brew, and when Mike notices Lesli carrying ‘The Unabridged Works’, he walks up to them. Hanna introduces Lesli to Mike, before Lesli says that it’s so nice to meet him, “Mona’s talked about you all the time”. Hanna explains that Lesli is staying with Mrs Vanderwaal, and saying that he can see that, Mike says that the book Lesli is carrying belongs to Mona. Lesli says she knows, and that she and Hanna were just looking at it in Mona’s room. Mike questions that they were in Mona’s room, and Lesli says she knows it sounds silly, but she just wanted it with her for a little while. Mike wonders if Leona knows she took the book, and after looking towards Hanna, Lesli listens as Hanna tells Mike that it’s not like they took it. Mike asks Lesli to give him the book, but stepping in, Hanna calls him out, but Mike doesn’t want to listen, telling Hanna and Lesli he’s taking it back to where it belongs. When Mike again asks Lesli to hand the book over, Hanna steps in front of Lesli, saying that she’ll make sure the book goes back to where it belongs, she promises. After Mike has walked from The Brew, Hanna apologises to Lesli before explaining that Mike and Mona were pretty serious before it all happened. Hanna notices a look on Lesli face, and when Hanna asks what the matter is, Lesi tells her she doesn’t want to make trouble for anyone. As Hanna pulls Lesli aside, Lesli explains that the night before Mona was killed they were talking on the phone, “and then in the middle of it someone came up to her and told her to hang up and talk to him. He sounded pretty upset. I’m pretty sure it was Mike”. Lesli then goes on to say that Mona said she’d call her back, “but she never did”. Back in Mona’s bedroom, Lesli tells Hanna that maybe she shouldn’t have told Aria about Mike, to which Hanna says that Mike is Aria’s brother and she deserves to know. Crossing her arms, Lesli says she doesn’t want to get Mike in any trouble, and Hanna tells her that Mike will be fine and that he’s a good guy, to which Lesli says she “hopes so”. Saying that she’s going to help Mrs Vanderwaal with tea, Lesli walks out of the bedroom. I'm a Good Girl, I Am Called upon by the prosecution in the case against Alison DiLaurentis, Lesli walks into the courtroom. Getting sworn in, Lesli looks towards Aria, Emily and Spencer in the gallery, before taking a seat in the witness stand. Lesli listens as Douglas Sirk surmises that Lesli hadn’t seen her friend since the school year began, but she was in constant communication, before Lesli says that she and Mona talked on the phone a lot, “we grew very close last summer. We texted all the time”. Douglas questions that on one occasion Mona sent Lesli a card, and when Lesli says that that’s correct, Douglas tells the jury that the card was mailed two weeks before Thanksgiving, before asking Lesli what Mona told her. Lesli explains that Mona said she was having a hard time, “and she had been threatened by her”, before Lesli points towards Alison. Listening as Douglas asks what the nature of the threat was, Lesli tells the court that Alison said that if Mona opened her trap about the fake kidnapping, she would be eaten by worms. Rebecca objects, calling what Lesli has said hearsay, and when Douglas says that Lesli is quoting the victim and it’s all in the card, the Judge overrules the objection. Douglas then asks why Lesli has decided to share the card now, to which Lesli mentions that she couldn’t find it, “it came during mid-terms, and I had stuck it in a text book”. Tearing up, Lesli admits that she didn’t take it seriously enough, and when Douglas asks why, Lesli says that everyone has feuds in high school. Saying that she didn’t realise what Mona was dealing with until it was too late, Lesli notes that when she did come to see Mona’s mom… After Lesli trails off, Douglas asks what happened then, and Lesli says that she realised something weird was going on, “even though Alison was already locked up, her friends were all on edge about anyone asking any questions or touching Mona’s things”. Lesli then says that she was practically attacked by Mona’s boyfriend for borrowing a book from her room. When Douglas asks if Lesli thinks Alison’s friends were hiding something to protect her, Lesli tells the court, “yes”, before saying that one of them, “Hanna Marin”, wouldn’t even let her go into Mona’s bedroom. Saying that Hanna stalked her the entire time she was in Rosewood, Lesli listens as Douglas questions whether Lesli shared her observations with Mona’s mother. Appearances (2/120) Season 5 (2/25) *Oh, What Hard Luck Stories They All Hand Me *I'm a Good Girl, I Am Notes *Lesli is a new girl who "shows up in Rosewood asking questions about the Liars". *She was to have Thanksgiving dinner with Mona, but Mona was murdered beforehand. *Lesli Stone could be an anagram for 'Stolen lies'. *She was the "surprise witness" in the case against Alison DiLaurentis for the murder of Mona Vanderwaal. Gallery 5x18-07.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_054.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_110.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_137.jpg Lesli.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E24 017.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E24 050.jpg Navigational Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Characters Category:TV show character Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Acquaintances of Mona Vanderwaal Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Season 5 Category:Antagonist